Little Miss Perfect
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Beauty pageants, the dream of every teenage girl, but that dream can also be a nightmare that Riley will discover, will Maya be able to help her before she gets to a no-return point that will put her life on the line? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A very bad idea

United States of America, a land filled with goodness, a land founded by a mix of races, cultures and dreams. And that is the main reason why it came to be known as the "Land of Opportunity" a land where anybody could get his or her sights on a dream and have all the opportunities to make it a reality.

And there is no doubt that for girls of all ages, beauty pageants are one of the things they thrive for the most and dream of the day they are in center stage being crowned as the country's most beautiful woman.

This of course was a dream shared by girls and teenagers countrywide, and in New York, 16 year old Riley Marguerite Matthews was no exception, as she laid in her bed she used her laptop to watch videos on pageants and glared at the women and teenagers that showed their intellectual and physical beauty all over the country, as she watched she fell asleep and her dreams took her to a reality where she was wearing a beautiful silver dress with a band across her chest reading "Miss USA", in front of her an announcer held an envelope.

-And now, let's announce our runner up, MISS VENEZUELA!

Crying Riley turned around and hugged the announced participant while another walked towards her to put a crown on her head.

-MISS UNIVERSE… MISS USA, RILEY MATTHEWS!

Smiling Riley waved at the public as music was heard in the background, suddenly she began to hear her name being called.

-RILEY! RILEY!

In her dream the brunette girl began to look around for the origin of the voice, suddenly, she found herself not on a stage, and not wearing a beautiful dress and a crown but in her bed and wearing her pajamas, and the origin of the voice was certain blond girl on top of her.

-Finally, I thought you'd never wake up. Go shower, your mom is making us breakfast.

As she showered Riley looked at her body, could she actually enter a beauty pageant? At 16 she had a well developed body, several times Maya Hart, her blonde best friend, had told her that while she wasn't too curvy when younger, she now had become a very attractive young woman. Her thoughts were cut by the voice of her mother, Topanga Matthews, announcing that breakfast was ready. As she ate she continued thinking about her dream and an idea began to grow in her mind. But she had to go to school and the subway trip and the chat with her best friend made her forget about that until she arrived to Abigail Adams High School and while she changed into her cheerleader uniform she heard two other girls talk about a beauty pageant that they were entering, she noticed they were checking the website on one of the girls tablet. After managing to see the site address she went to practice. That night she took her laptop and read about it.

-I can make this happen… I'm a pretty well centered girl… Maya will be so surprised when I win…

She had just finished filling and sending the application when her window opened and Maya entered carrying a bag containing chips, candy, and sodas.

-Ready for our friday night movie marathon?

-Maya that's a lot of food - she said as her friend laid beside her and began to put everything around them.

-Since when do you care?

-Since I…

But she remembered she wanted to surprise her so she restrained herself.

-Since you what honey?

-Nothing, I'll pick the first movie.

But the last thing Riley was thinking about was the movie they were watching, she was know anxious to hear back from the people at the pageant. The answer came two days later, she had been accepted as a participant and they wished to meet with her the following day. Needless to say she was beaming.

-OK, what is it? You're happier than you usually are - Maya said

-Yeah, something is going on, what is it? - Farkle Minkus, one of her friends, also asked

-Nothing, what could be happening?

Later that day and as they were leaving Abigail Adams, Maya noticed that Riley wasn't following her to the subway station.

-Aren't you coming? - she asked curiously

-My… My dad wants me to run some errands with him, I'll meet you later.

-If you say so.

As she saw her blonde best friend walk away Riley took a bus to the office of the pageant organizers, there she was greeted by a severe looking woman named Elizabeth who looked at her.

-So you said your name is Riley right?

-Yes mam'

-OK, come with me, I need you to try on a few dresses.

Riley was ushered to a dressing room where other girls were also trying night dresses for the pageants, she was handed a beautiful peach dress, yet the first thing she realized was that it was a size too small for her already slender figure.

-I think you got the size wrong, I'm one size bigger.

The woman glared at her with disdain as the other girls laughed.

-Look, this is the size used for the pageant, you either fit on it, or you're out, simple as that. You have two days to figure it out- she said severely

Riley stood there glaring at the dress in complete disbelief. One of the girls walked to her.

-You're new in this are you?

Riley nodded.

-There's no way I can fit in this dress in two days, is it?

She smiled at her

-Oh how I love novices, you're so innocent, of course there's a way.

She produced a bottle from her purse.

-Here, take this pills, instead of eating you'll take one of this and you'll drink lots of water. Believe me, you'll fit in that dress or my name ain't Lucy.

As she walked away Riley glared at the white pills in her hand, when she arrived home she was met with an incredible aroma coming from the kitchen.

-Hi Riley, I made your favorite, mac and cheese and burger - her mother announced

The brunette stood there for several seconds, her hand in her pocket playing with the pills she had been given.

-I…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Highway to Hell

The Matthews's apartment, Topanga Matthews, Riley's Mom, waits from an answer from her teenager daughter. The brunette glared at her mother while playing with the small bottle of pills in her pocket.

-I… I'm… I'm sorry mom… I ate with Maya on the way…

Nearly crying Riley ran to her room, she sat on her bed and glared to the bottle in her hand.

-I have to prove it to them… that I can… specially to Maya…

Closing her eyes she put the pill on her mouth and drank half of the water in the bottle she carried in her backpack. Suddenly the window opened and the startled brunette dropped the bottle kicking it under her bed before her blonde friend could see it.

-Hey beautiful, wait… that smell… no… your mom didn't… oh my God, I'm starving, let's go eat

-Maya wait… I… kinda told mom we already ate… - Riley said with her head low

-Why would you tell her that? - Maya asked curiously

-I… I'm sorry OK?

-Don't worry, I'll go get some food anyhow. I'll tell her I'm still hungry, no biggie.

As her best friend ran out of her room Riley laid on her bed, as she glared at the ceiling she pondered whether or not she had made the right choice, her stomach growled but she was decided to go ahead and just put on her pajamas and went to bed. The next morning Riley woke up, got dressed and took another pill, as she was running out her mother stopped her.

-Hold on there young lady, where are you going?

-I have a test in my first hour, got to run!

-Riley stop right there. - Topanga said

-Yes?

-Your breakfast?

-No can do, will get something on the way, bye!

If that surprised Topanga, what happened next did it more as Maya came to the kitchen from Riley's room.

-Where's Riley? - she asked

Topanga glared at the blonde, filled with confusion.

-Didn't you guys had a test in the first hour? - she asked

Maya glared back at her as she had a spoonful of oatmeal.

-Not that I remember…

Topanga watched the blonde girl eat pondering what could be going on with her daugther. At school, Maya realized that Riley wasn't with them, curious she returned to the classroom they shared in the previous hour and found her best friend reading on her tablet.

-Aren't you going to go eat with us? - she asked

-I… I'm not feeling too well… I'll be fine like that -she said faking a smile

After her friend left she closed her eyes, she had completed one full day without eating and only taking the pills the girls at the pageant had given her, they had also sent her links so she could get more ideas.

-I have to do it… I can…

But her unknowing friends weren't going to make things easier, as they left school Maya decided to make a stop at Topanga's where she decided she had to had lunch so she ordered a cheeseburger, fries, a shake and a sundae, as she ate Riley just glared, her stomach growling and her feeling weaker, remembering that she had to take the next pill she got up, but at that very second her vision blurred and she had to hold herself from the table, something that didn't went unnoticed by Maya.

-Riley are you OK?

The brunette shook her head.

-I'm fine, I just need to take a walk.

The minute she walked out she took a pill out her purse and took it, to her bad luck Farkle was coming straight at her.

-I didn't knew you were sick - he said

-What?

-You just took a pill. - he replied

-I'm fine Farkle, you're seeing things.

The boy went in and sat with Maya

-Do you know what's wrong with Riley? - he asked

-What are you talking about? -the blonde asked as she ate

-I saw her taking a pill outside and she seems very pale.

Maya turned and algred at her friend who had taken a seat on an outside table and once more was reading on her tablet. That night Riley, following the advice she had read that day, managed to skip dinner. But the following morning she felt dizzy the minute she walked into the shower, shrugging it off she got dressed. Finding an excuse again, she ran out, but what she didn't expected was for Maya to literally drag her to Topanga's where they got lunch to go as the blonde didn't like the menu option of the day at the school cafeteria.

-YES! We'll pass on the tuna casserole today, man can't wait for lunch.

-yeah… lunch… yay - her brunette best friend replied

But again, RIley was a no show at the lunch table, Maya decided to find out where her best friend was when she saw Harleen, one of the school's renown bullies eating out of a bag from Topanga's and exactly eating the sandwich she herself had bought for Riley that morning. Thinking the worst she clenched her fists and walked towards the blonde two-pony-tailed senior-class girl.

-Cool your heels Hart. You little girlfriend said I could have this.. Say, it's pretty good I tell ya.

Maya's eyes opened wide, that meant Riley hadn't had anything to eat, she went to look for her at the classroom yet the place was empty, remembering that her next period was cheerleading practice she went to look for her at the gym, to her surprise, Riley was in her sweatpants doing exercise.

-OK, why are you doing so much exercise? And second

-I loved the sandwich you ordered for me this morning, it was awesome.

-You what!? - Maya was startled

-Loved it, gotta run, practice will start soon and I need to change.

Before she could ask anything else the brunette had ran to the dressing room, Maya on the other hand was perplexed. Had her best friend actually blatantly lied to her face? She had little time to think about it as the bell rang and both the cheerleading team and the secondary cheerleading team (the one Riley was on) ran in for practice, at the same time Farkle and Zay walked in.

-You're early - said Zay

-I… yeah…

-Everything OK? Riley seems pale - Farkle said

They were going to get their answer as this was the third consecutive day that Riley had gone without eating, something that was about to take its toll when she began to feel dizzy and unable to clearly coordinate her movements, suddenly and to the horror of her friends she stumbled back and fell on the canvas…

To be continued...


End file.
